Happy Birthday, Kagami Taiga!
by Ravenski
Summary: Happy birthday, Bakagami :)


_ "Uh… where am I?"_

_ Kagami wakes up from a nap under a basketball hoop. He turns left, where another hoop is seen in the distance. He stands and walks towards it… he runs… he briskly runs…_

_ "What the hell?! Why is it so far AWAY?!"_

_ He stops to catch his breath, sweat dripping from his face. He looks up again to see himself surrounded by NBA players. He is in awe._

_ "Michael Jordan… Shaq… LeBron… COBY?!"_

_ They extend their fists out to him and say, "Wanna play, Taiga?"_

_ Kagami is beyond himself in glee. "HELL YEAH!"_

_ The players smile. "Find the ball!"_

_ Kagami looks both ways. He pushes through several hundred NBA players. They repeat, "Find the ball!" Kagami looks frantically for a basketball! He makes his way to the other side. There he finds several NBA cheerleaders with big breasts with pompoms, cheering, "Go, Go, Kagami! Go, Go, Kagami!" repeatedly. Kagami sweatdrops._

_ "Hm…" He looks at the cheerleaders' breasts. "They… couldn't be… could they?"_

_ "Mmmm, YES!" the cheerleaders exclaim, two basketballs flying out of each of their shirts. Basketballs bounce all around Kagami. He grabs as many in his arms as possible and falls to the ground, blushing in basketball ecstasy…_

_ "Go, Go, Kagami! Go, Go, Kagami! Go, Go, Kagami! Go, Go…"_

"KA-GA-MI!"

_ SLAP!_

"AH!"

Kagami wakes up from his wonderful dream after Alex slapped him over the head. Rubbing his sore head, he looks up at Alex, naked from panty up. He quickly covers his eyes with his blanket and turns away.

"AH! W-What the hell?! Put something on, Alex!" Alex smiles, placing her hand on her hip.

"Oh, okay… you innocent-minded kid…" Alex puts a shirt on. She heads to the bedroom door.

"Um… Alex?" Alex, who's hand is on the doorknob, glances at Kagami through the corner of her eye.

"Yes?" Kagami sighs.

"Huh… nevermind…"

"O-Kay!" Alex, smiling, leaves Kagami's bedroom. Kagami sighs again, looking down and frowning.

"_It's my birthday… you think she'd remember… hell, when I was back in the States, Alex would throw parties for Tatsuya and I on our birthdays… we'd make homemade pizza, and for dessert she and Tatsuya would make seasonal pies, Alex's and mine being Stone Fruit Pie. Delicious plums, peaches, and cherries baked to perfection…_" Kagami's mouth waters. He gains conscious and shakes his head rapidly. "_NOPE, I mustn't think of that, after all, those ingredients, especially peaches, are hard to come by in Japan…_" Kagami sighs. "_I guess it doesn't matter… Alex doesn't remember my birthday, anyway…_" Kagami stands up quickly. "WAIT! Coach wanted me to run errands for the team today… just my luck, oh, well…"

Meanwhile, at a gym in Tokyo…

"WHAAAA?!"

"Kagami's birthday?! It's TODAY?!"

_ SLAP!_

"Yes, you morons! I told you this two weeks ago!" exclaims Riko, after slapping Seirin's basketball team's faces. "Anyway, we have lots to prepare, so team up and find what we need!"

"Um… excuse me…" Riko looks behind to see Kuroko. She is startled, but not nearly as much as she was when she first met him. He looks at her with big, cute, innocent eyes. "You did not assign me to a team."

"Oh. Well… um…" She looks at Hyuga. He shrugs. She looks at Kuroko.

"How about you come with me to pick out a gift?" suggest Teppei with a smile. "I have a pretty good impression of what Kagami would like."

"That would be?" asks Hyuga.

"MMMM-Mega Toy Train Set!" exclaims Teppei triumphantly. Everyone is flabbergasted.

"**_PLEASE GO WITH HIM…_**" retorts the team to Kuroko while Teppei laughs.

Kuroko and Teppei are now off to find a gift for Kagami.

"So… what do you think he would like?" asks Teppei to Kuroko, hands in pockets and smiling. They are walking side by side on the sidewalk, glancing occasionally in store windows.

"Well, I know one interest of his…"

"Yeah?"

"Basketball…" Teppei smiles.

"HAHA! You're so funny, Kuroko!" exclaims Teppei, patting Kuroko's head repeatedly.

"Please stop."

"Hm. O-Kay~!" responds Teppei, smiling. Kuroko smiles. "Well, if he likes basketball, why don't we get him…"

"Yes?"

"Something… BASKETBALL-RELATED!" Kuroko sweat drops.

"Um… yes…" As Kuroko and Teppei are walking, they run into Midorima, who has just walked out of a store carrying two bags around his wrists. Kuroko and Teppei stop. Midorima stops and looks at them.

"Oh… fancy seeing you here, Kuroko…"

"Hello, Midorima-kun." Teppei slaps Midorima's shoulder and holds onto it, smiling.

"Haha, hello, Kuroko's friend!" Midorima's eyebrow twitches.

("Haven't we met before?!")

"You met him, Senpai…" Teppei puts his hands on his hips.

"I do not mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just looking for a gift…"

"Gift?"

"Yes. It's Kagami-kun's birthday today."

"I see. Well, do not mind me," says Midorima, about to head to the other side of the street where Takao is with the rickshaw.

"Wait!"

("Grabbing my shoulder again?!") Midorima faces Teppei and Kuroko.

"You're invited to tonight's party, in fact, invite the whole team!" exclaims Teppei with a thumbs up.

"(Are you kidding me?!) I'm sorry, but I will have to decline your offer…"

"Midorima-kun…"

"Yes, Kuroko?" Kuroko looks up at Midorima with big, cute, innocent eyes.

"Please come."

"Oh, AL-RIGHT! (I hate you, Kuroko!)" says Midorima, facing Takao and crossing the street. Kuroko smiles.

Meanwhile, at the bakery…

"Yes, we ordered a ten layer cake… YES, I'M SERIOUS!" exclaims Hyuga to the bakery clerk. Izuki is with him, standing by the door. He sighs.

"Hey, move."

"S-Sorry!" Izuki moves out of the way, enabling… Murasakibara to enter the bakery. "M-Murasakibara?!"

"Hn? What was that?" says Atsushi looking down at Izuki. "Oh. Do I know you?"

"Hey, it's Seirin!" says Himuro, entering the bakery and waving at Izuki, smiling.

"Himuro… hello," responds Izuki with a smile. "Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Nope… sorry… have other plans."

"I see."

"What about you?"

"Yep. Hyuga's getting the cake…" says Izuki, pointing to Hyuga.

"It's ten layers, dammit! TEN LAYERS!"

"Yeesh. Looks like he's run into some trouble over there."

"You think he would have it settled by now, but you know Hyuga…" laughs Izuki. "He sure takes the cake… wait, BRILLANT!" exclaims Izuki, scribbling the pun into his book.

"Izuki, when I'm done I'm going to KILL YOU!" exclaims Hyuga. Himuro shrugs.

"Well, after Atsushi gets his snacks we're going to go. I'm supposed to meet up with Alex in a little bit, and… whoops! Never mind! See you later, Seirin!" says Himuro with a wave as he and Murasakibara, carrying snacks, leave.

Meanwhile, at the grocery store…

"We have to pick out fresh ingredients…"

"Is it really a good idea for Coach to be cooking?!"

"We don't have a choice…" Cat Face, Mitobe, and pretty much everyone else are at the grocery store, buying food for the party.

Meanwhile, at the party store…

"Let's see. What kind of decorations should I buy for Bakagami? Hm…" Riko is browsing the store. She accidently bumps into someone, causing a fan to fall on the ground. "Sorry!" She and the person apologize and grab the fan. "Well, if it isn't… MOMOI?!" Momoi smiles.

"Hello, Riko-kun!"

"Hi," responds Riko with a scowl.

"You're here for Kagami-kun's birthday decorations?"

"For any other person, I'd ask how did you know…" Momoi giggles.

"Need help?"

"WELL…"

"These pink floral ones would look wonderful!"

("She may be good at gathering information, but she sucks at this!")

Meanwhile, in the shopping district…

"Is there anything basketball-related?"

"I believe I saw a jersey store over there, but…"

"HEY, KUROKOCCHI!" waves Kise, leaving the jersey store.

"On second thought…"

"Hey, it's Kise!"

"Yes… I think we should proceed…" Kise crosses the street. He meets Teppei and Kuroko at the crosswalk.

"How's it going?" says Kise with a smile.

"Wonderful. We're looking for Kagami's birthday gift…"

"Oh? Kurokocchi… why… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS KAGAMICCHI'S BIRTHDAY?!" exclaims Kise is tears, holding Kuroko's shoulders.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Oh, Kurokocchi… so mean!"

"Please stop touching me."

"Y-Yes… a-anyway, what are you getting him?"

"We don't know yet, but… it definitely will be something basketball-related!" Kise sweat drops.

"(You don't say?) Hm… why don't you get him something to wear?"

"We tried doing this, but it is difficult to find his size in shirts, shorts, and socks…"

"(R-Really?) Anyway, that's okay. Just get him a pair of shoes."

"The last time we tried finding shoes for Kagami-kun, we had to give Aomine-kun's shoes to him… the difficulty of finding his size in shoes is extensive…"

"Not true! Not true, Kurokocchi! I know a store that SPECIALIZES in basketball shoes. They must have his size somewhere in there!"

"Can you show us, Kise?"

"Sure! Just let me contact my agent and he will get us there in a jiffy!" says Kise, taking his cell phone out and dialing his agent's number. Teppei looks at Kuroko.

"Why would he need to contact his agent?"

"I do not know…"

Meanwhile, in a limo…

"So… Kise… you never told us where we were going exactly…"

"SHHH!" Kise covers Teppei's mouth. "It's a secret. If you tell anyone outside of this party, it means serious business."

"Serious business?"

"Elimination… that's all I can say…"

"Sounds really high-tech."

"And threatening."

"Oh, Kurokocchi! Don't you worry a bit. There's nothing to fear when Kise's here!" says Kise, pushing his hand on Teppei's mouth.

"Right now I am afraid you are going to smother Senpai to death."

"OOPS! Sorry!" exclaims Kise, removing his hand from Teppei's mouth. Teppei gasps for air. Kise smiles at Kuroko. "I called for a couple friends to meet us there. I told them about Kagamicchi's birthday and your desperation to find a gift for him, so they were more than happy to oblige."

"I see. Who are they… Kise?" asks Teppei, gasping for air.

"Hn, you know them quite well. Allow me to reintroduce to you…"

The three are now in front of an extravagant store, hidden behind bolted gates. Before them are two familiar faces.

"Aomine!"

"Heh?" says he, not paying attention with his pinky in his ear.

"And… Akashicchi!"

"Hello, Tetsuya… Teppei," says Akashi, arms crossed and smiling. Kuroko and Teppei walk towards them.

"Didn't I do good? Tell me I did good, Kurokocchi… HEY!" Kise cries. Kuroko completely ignored him again.

"I am shocked, but at the same time, pleased. Thank you for assisting us in finding the right pair of shoes for Kagami-kun."

"It is no problem. I have been wanting to visit this store for quite some time, yet I have not had the chance."

"Why are you here, Aomine-kun?" asks Kuroko. Aomine is shocked.

"HUH?! For shoes, dammit! That Kagami dumbass stole my last pair of shoes!"

"You gave them to him."

"Whatever…"

"And they were not your last pair of shoes."

"SO WHAT?! I've heard about this store from Akashi and Kise… decided to come to it today… is there a problem, Tetsu?" Kuroko smiles.

"No, not at all."

"Well, let's get this over with. I wanna be back in time for basketball game reruns…"

"The one's you've already seen?"

"Yeah, so?" The five walk into the store.

Meanwhile, inside the store…

"WO-AH!"

"Amazing!"

"Hm… not bad."

The store has many floors, all dedicated to basketball shoes.

"Look at this place! They have a Jordan, Adias… even a Converse store! Converse basketball shoes exist?!" Teppei closes his eyes and smiles.

"Well, let's get shopping and find a nice pair of shoes for Kagami! Let's have some f~un… Kuroko?" Teppei opens his eyes. He thought he was patting Kuroko's head… but… Kuroko is long gone.

Meanwhile, in the Nike store…

"I believe Kagami-kun will appreciate shoes from here. He is always wearing the Michael Jordan brand…"

"Oh, just say Jordan, Tetsu…" says Aomine, holding a blue and black shoe in his hand. Akashi is sitting, looking at a price list the clerk handed him.

"How about these, Kurokocchi~?" asks Kise, holding up a rainbow colored pair.

("You would think he could pick out a good pair… no, a decent pair of shoes for someone!")

("And you call yourself a _model_?!")

"Hm, based on the price list and your allowance, I conclude there is but one pair of shoes you can purchase."

"Yes?"

"These!" Akashi holds up a pair of eight year-old shoes.

"**THOSE are less expensive than the rainbow ones?!**"

"You mean, there's no alternative?"

"I am afraid not. Seirin's budget is just as tight as Atsushi's pant line."

"**WHAT A COMPARISON!**"

"So what are we going to do?!"

"Hm…" Akashi crosses his arms. "I could loan you the money, but you will pay me back with interest every month for six years, plus taxes, plus insurance…"

"How about Aomine loan you the money?" suggests Kise as Akashi keeps talking.

"Eh? I'm broke! I'd by a pair of shoes for myself today if I had the money!"

"Surely you must have some money to spare," asks Kuroko of Kise.

"W-What?! Now, Kurokocchi… I would lend you money right away… if I had any on me…" says Kise, crying. Aomine looks at him.

"What? Lost your wallet again?"

"HEY!" Teppei runs into the store, carrying a pair of shoes. "Look at what I found!" He opens the box to reveal a shiny, godly, radiant pair of Jordans. Everyone is in awe.

"Where did you find these?!" asks Kise. Teppei smiles.

"Upstairs. A guy asked me if I wanted to see the specialty Jordan store, so I went and… here they are."

"How much did they cost?" asks Akashi.

"Hm, it just matched our budget…"

"Amazing! These are limited edition Jordans! They might even have a signature on them!" exclaims Aomine. Teppei covers the box.

"Well, I think we have just what Kagami wants…"

"Man, I want a break!"

Kagami sighs and wipes sweat off his forehead, looking at a list of items Riko wants.

"Left-handed mug… bucket of steam… glass hammer… do these things even exist?!" Kagami sighs. He looks up at the sky, frowning. "You'd think someone would remember, even Alex… oh, well! Like I care what people think! It's only my birthday!" He looks at the list and sweat drops. "But this… no one deserves this any day of the year!"

Meanwhile, Kuroko, Teppei, Aomine, Kise, and Akashi arrive at the park, where the party is being held.

"TETSU-KUN~!" Momoi glomps her supposed boyfriend.

"Momoi-san, please…"

Riko, wearing an apron, approaches Teppei. "Did you find a gift?"

"Yeah. We had it wrapped," says Teppei, shaking a gift wrapped box in his hand. "How's dinner coming?"

"Well…" Riko looks at the stove through the corner of her eye. Black smoke is rising. "It's a little overcooked, but… still edible!"

"**NOTHING YOU COOK IS EDIBLE!**" exclaims the team. Kuroko approaches Hyuga.

"Did you manage to get the cake, Senpai?"

"Kuroko… don't talk to your Senpais that way…" retorts Hyuga, a cloud of depression and anger surrounding him.

"We tried, but it isn't possible to make a ten layer cake on such short notice…" says Izuki. "I guess you could say our cake was short-lived…"

"Izuki, you're uninvited…"

"What time is Kagamicchi coming?"

"Speaking of uninvited…"

"HEY, Kurokocchi! I assume you'd invite us after we helped you find a present for Kagamicchi!" cries Kise. Kuroko looks at Teppei.

"Do you know?" Kise is heartbroken.

"Um, I think we said sometime around now, actually. Besides the cake and food, everything's in order?"

"I picked out the decorations, Tetsu-kun~! Look at all the pretty colors!" exclaims Momoi, pointing to the rainbow decorations she picked out. Everyone sweat drops.

"Very nice, Momoi-san." Now everyone is in shock.

"It's all for you, Tetsu~kun! I knew you'd love it!"

"**WHO'S BIRTHDAY PARTY IS THIS?!**"

"It sucks, Satsuki."

"SUCKS?! DAI-KUN, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ART!" exclaims Momoi, punching Aomine in the chest and crying.

"I might not know about art, but at least I know what's good to look at!"

"THIS ISN'T GOOD TO LOOK AT?!"

"HELL NO!"

"It doesn't matter what Dai-kun says! Tetsu-kun loves it! That's all that matters!" The two keep fighting.

"**Is this how it's going to be?**" asks everyone.

"Um… hi, everyone." Everyone looks at Kagami. Momoi and Aomine stop fighting. Kagami brings bag he is carrying over to Riko. "Here, Coach. Left-handed mug, glass hammer…" He takes out a bucket of dry ice. "Bucket of steam…" Riko's eyebrow twitches.

"W-Where did you find this stuff?" Kagami wipes sweat off his forehead.

"It took a while, but this stuff actually exists in Japan."

"**Seriously?!**" Kagami looks at the black smoke.

"You cooking something?"

"Well…" Kagami looks at the decorations.

"Having a party?"

"Um…" Kagami looks at a tree.

"And why is Midorima hiding?"

"Damn!" exclaims Midorima, who was trying to hide but of course it didn't work. Takao is with him.

"What is all this?" Everyone frowns.

"Kagami-kun…"

"Excuse me, Riko. Kagami… WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE BORN TODAY?!" asks Hyuga, intimidatingly.

"HUH?"

"I think what Hyuga is trying to say is, Kagami…" Izuki sighs. "We've created a failure of a party. Everything from Riko's cooking…"

"HEY!"

"To the absence of a cake, is all our fault. We're so sorry we couldn't make it special for our Ace…"

"You mean… this…" Kagami points to the stove. "This…" He points to the gift. "And this…" He grabs a decoration. "Are part of a… birthday party… for me?"

"No shit, dumbass."

"Well, except for HIM… you guys…"

"TAI-GA!" Everyone looks at Alex, who is approaching the party with Himuro. She is smiling and waving at him.

"Alex… Tatsuya?!" The two approach the group, carrying bags around their wrists.

"Sorry we're late. Alex wanted to pick up a few things." Alex takes out ingredients from her bags.

"Tomatoes… dough… could this be?!"

"It is, Taiga. We thought we could celebrate your birthday like we used to back in the States."

"Alex also thought things wouldn't work out too well with your coach's cooking…" whispers Himuro to Kagami. Kagami smiles.

"What is it, Kagami-kun?"

"Well, back in the States, we would celebrate each other's birthday by making homemade pizza. I guess… I mean… thank you, Alex, Tatsuya…" Alex and Himuro smile.

"Don't thank us yet. Everyone, do your part, and let's make some delicious pizza!"

Everyone participates in making pizza. The First Years roll out the dough and Mitobe puts the sauce on them.

"Now the secret to making a perfect pizza is to align the cheese over the sauce evenly…" explains Midorima to Takao, Takao reluctantly following his obvious instructions.

"What would you like on your pizza, Kagami-kun?"

"Five cheeses, every meat, every vegetable…"

"Taiga's always loved loaded pizza the best," says Himuro with a smile.

"Cheese on the bottom, sauce on the top!" exclaims Cat Face.

"Hm… everything is aligned accordingly," says Akashi, in response to his half pepperoni, half yellow pepper pizza.

"Okay, load 'em up!" exclaims Alex, as everyone places their pizza on the pizza rack on by one. She slides them into the oven carefully.

The pizzas are finally done.

"THANKS FOR THE FOOD!"

Everyone indulges in their pizza, including Tetsu #2. They enjoy it very much.

"May I have a slice of Dai-kun's pizza?"

"Hm? Okay…"

"Do you like the pizza, Hyuga?"

"Of course I do… idiot…"

"W-WOW! THIS PIZZA IS DELICIOUS!" exclaims Cat Face.

"You should really try putting more toppings on your pizza, Shin-chan."

"Sausage and green pepper on gouda is quite satisfactory."

"How's the pizza, Taiga?" asks Alex.

"ISH DAWISHES!" Kagami look at Kuroko and swallows, sauce on his cheeks. "Is that enough for you, Kuroko?"

"Yes… I like cheese the best," responds Kuroko, eating the pizza moderately.

"Hm. I'm happy you love it, Taiga," says Himuro with a smile. "It looks like Atsushi arrived…" Murasakibara carries an entire pizza over to a table and eats it.

"What kind of pizza does Murasakibara-kun like?"

"Oh, dessert pizza."

"FIGURES…"

Kuroko looks at Kise. "Why hasn't Kise-kun eaten yet?"

"I think he's taking a picture of it. Weirdo…" says Aomine between bites.

"LOOK, KUROKOCCHI! I MADE A PIZZA IN THE SHAPE OF A HURRICANE FOR YOU!" Kise keeps exclaiming things happily. Kuroko, Kagami, Himuro, and Aomine sweat drop.

"He does know you only like cheese, right?"

"Doubt it."

Everyone is full.

"THANKS FOR THE FOOD!" they exclaim as they rub their stomachs.

"Man, that was great. We should do this again, huh?"

"Definitely."

"W-Wait! I have one more surprise…"

"You've surprised me enough as it is, Alex. What more could there possibly be?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"I said, CLOSE 'EM!"

"Okay, okay!" Kagami closes his eyes.

"What's your favorite fruit, Taiga?"

"Cherries…"

"And mine?"

"Peaches…"

"And Tatsuya's…"

"Plums… no… you didn't…" Kagami opens his eyes. Alex is holding out a Stone Fruit Pie. "It… it can't be…" he says as he takes the pie. "B-But… peaches… you can't get them around here…"

"I know. I had them shipped." Alex tilts her head, smiling. "You like it?"

"Yes… yes, I love it. Thank you, Alex!" Kagami hands the pie to Kuroko and gives her a hug.

"Tatsuya helped."

"Thanks, Tatsuya!" Kagami gives him a hug, too.

"You like it, Kuroko?" says Alex, looking over Kagami's shoulder at Kuroko, smiling.

"Huh?" HEY, STOP EATING THAT!"

"But it's good. Actually, it's quite delicious. Actually… this is the best pie I have ever eaten," says Kuroko. He does not have many facial expressions, but you can tell when he is happy.

"Give me that!" Kagami swipes the pie from Kuroko's hands. They begin to eat the pie together, Kuroko nabbing more bites than Kagami will allow. Everyone laughs. It is indeed a pleasant gift.

After a while…

"Kagami, there's one last thing we have for you. It won't be as nostalgic as the pizza and pie, but we know it's something you'll like." Teppei hands Kagami the wrapped gift. He unravels the ribbon and tears the paper.

"Jordans!" He opens the box and, with much anticipation from the crowd, sees…

…

"HUUUUUUUUUUH?!"

"Aren't those…"

"THE EIGHT YEAR OLD SHOES?!"

"What happened to the ones Teppei picked out?!"

"Oh. Teppei covered the box and handed it to Akashi…"

"I noticed my shoelace was undone, sat and, placing the box on the floor, tied my shoe…"

"I told Akashi that I could take it to get gift wrapped…"

"I said it was fine."

"So I took the box, brought it to the register, and had it gift wrapped!"

"But how did you end up with the eight year old shoes?"

"Hm… I can explain." Everyone looks at Akashi. "The story he has told is true. After giving him permission, he did take shoes and did have them gift wrapped… however… the shoes he took were not the ones he intended to wrap. Instead of taking the desired shoes located on the floor, he took the shoes I had placed by my side on the cushion earlier… the eight year old shoes."

"Kagami…"

"Kagamicchi…"

"We are so sorry. These weren't the shoes we planned on giving you…" A shadow covers Kagami's face.

"These… shoes…" Kuroko smiles. "Where did you…" Kagami covers his eyes, crying.

"KAGAMI-KUN!"

_ Memory…_

_ "Hey, Taiga. I have a surprise for you!"_

_ "WOW, my own Jordans! Thanks, Alex and Tatsuya! I love you guys!"_

_ Memory fades…_

"These shoes… are the exact same I got then. I never had basketball shoes before these. They… really meant a lot to me…" Kagami smiles, holding one up. "Look at these! They're brand new! Just like they were back then!" Kagami wipes back tears. "Thank you… thank you all. This is the best present I could ever ask for…"

"Shin-chan, are you crying?"

"It is just dust, Takao."

"Hm, so dumbass isn't that bad after all, at least, when it comes to shoes…"

Riko sniffs. "Hm… Bakagami…" Kagami smiles.

"Well, I'm going to try them out…"

"HERE?!"

"Well, yeah," says Kagami, placing the shoes on his feet and tying the laces. "What good are basketball shoes if you don't put them to good use? They were the best in their day… I'm gonna prove that they still are."

"Oh, nice… I'm gonna take you up on your offer," says Aomine, twirling a basketball on his finger and smirking.

"What offer?!"

"You still owe me for the last pair of shoes! One-on-one, ten points for the win?"

"HA, easy!"

"Wait, I want to play!" exclaims Kise.

"Me, too… I get sweets, right?"

"I might as well play along, too."

"I have no choice, I suppose…"

"HEY! Count us in!"

"Let's have some F~UN!"

"Hey… Kuroko… you coming?"

Kuroko smiles, following Kagami.

"Yes."

He may be an idiot but, you gotta love him. Happy Birthday, Kagami! :)


End file.
